


Wolf Blood

by britishflower



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: "Lycans, or commonly known as Werewolves, are similar to man-wolves except that they lack control over themselves after transformation. Most lycans are caused by a bite or scratch from a Lycan but the slim chance can happen if person is bitten by a regular wolf on the night of a full moon. The latter can cause a petson the change from human to lycan shortly after exposure to moon light."Aka Werewolf Tedros Au





	1. Chapter 1

The bite wound throbbed on Tedros' shoulder. A year after the fiasco of his crowning and his half brothers, Tedros had been called away to something important. Wild animal attacks near Camelot's boarders. He had dealt with it as many of the dangers that came to the kingdom, the king was still working on gaining his people's trust after the disaster in the boys vs girls war and the fight for the throne.

He stared at the animal that caused so much trouble for this small town. A gray wolf with black eyes laid before him now.

Tedros groaned and rolled his shoulders, every muscle harmonizing their exhaustion from the fight. His left shoulder hurt worse suddenly as the bite wound stung. He reached up to touch the area and felt something odd. There wasn't anything there, pulling his hand back he couldn't see any blood. For a second his thoughts drifted to the Wolf, he knew for a fact it bit him so why couldn't he feel his wound? Why wasn't there any blood? He didn't want to think about that. It was too dark here, that's why he couldn't see the blood. He went ahead, moving forward to the moonlight clearing the wolf laid in. It's blood gleaming in the light. Yet that was his mistake. The pain that lashed his body before increased by tenfold, all the pain he had suffered before in his past couldn't compare to the sudden force that brough him to his knees.

Tedros gasped for breath, his lungs were being crushed inside of his chest. His thoughts swam in an effort to think through the pain bit it didn't work. Everything hurt at once. He coughed hard as air fought it's way in and out of his lungs. Blood dripped from his mouth, staining the grass with crimson. The second he felt his ankle snap, he knew this wasn’t going to be nice and quick. Too breathless with pain to even howl, he dug his nails into the earth, gasping, vision blurring as everything went hot-cold. His blood pounded deafening in his ears. 

For a moment, he thought that was it. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Then his jaw stretched and all he could do was scream. Face pressed against the wet dirt, breathing in the copper taste of his own blood. His body shook, tears burned the corners of his eyes as his vision blacked out and the world came back sharper than before. His skin itched and he tore at his clothes, at his hair, anything that would make the feeling stop. His throat felt raw, whimpers turning to whines like a kicked dog. He passed out when he felt his spine snap and knit together anew for something else to take his place.

The king woke up, disgruntled, exhausted, and confused. Last night patched itself in as he forced himself to stand and walk. His side throbed from a new wound that was already pulling itself back together. All he could recall was the wolf attacking, him killing it, and the pain of his own injuries. What was happening to him? He couldn't remember anything after the pain, after passing out and here he was waking up in the woods without a clue what happened between point A and point B. 

In his attempt to remember even anything, Tedros realized his side didn't hurt anymore. The pain was gone completely as if it had never been there. He touched the spot he knew he had felt the pain. There was nothing, no scar, no scratch, not even a hint of blood like there had been nothing at all.

Bile rose to his throat, that couldn't be right he knew there had been a wound there. Tedros needed to get back to Camelot. Go home and tear the library apart for answers as to what was wrong with him.

\----------

Back in Camelot, Tedros had found a book that help lead him in the right direction of his condition. A woman entered the room as he began flipping through the book "Your Majesty," she called. 

Tedros looked up "Yes?" He asked, his mood was testy from his restless forgotten night and the need to find answers.

She clicked her fingers over a clip board "You have a meeting with the Evil Dean from The School for Good and Evil today in an hour," she said.

He rubbed his eyes "Can you ask Agatha to do that? I've got something else to deal with involving the attacks for the boarder village," he asked, his mind was jumbled and Sophie was last person that he needed to deal with in this condition.

The woman nodded and left the room, Tedros picked up his book and stared at the cover. He hustled out of the door, catching up with the woman "Could you tell anybody that comes by I'll be in my study? I have paperwork to deal with and that they can leave a message," he explained.

The woman nodded with a small smile "Yes, Your Majesty," she replied.

The king left to his study. In there he sat in his chair and slumped down. His body felt relief since his disastrous night and morning. Tedros picked up his book and looked at cover.

Every Monster In The Endless Woods: Enchanted Edition

He stared opened the first page, staring at the long list of creatures. He tracked down the list, unsure of which creature would be his problem. In the corner of his eye was when he noticed a note in the corner of the page.

Unsure What You're Looking For? Tell The Book!

Tedros plopped his head against his book "Stupid Wolf, stupid night, stupid brain can't remember nothing," he muttered. He sat up again and looked at the page. The book jumped up into the air and Tedros sat back in his chair as it flipped a thousand pages too fast to see what was on them. The book slammed back on the desk with a new page open. The ming leaned closer slowly, worried the book might change its mind and attack him.

The page was detailed with a black and white picture and words scribbled over it. His heart seized at the page. No, no, no that couldn't be what was wrong with him. It wasn't. He pressed his palms to his eyes and sat back. Why did it make so much sense yet none at all? Maybe it was the fact he was rejecting the idea so badly because. Tedros peeped through his fingers. The beast stared back on its page. He sighed and moved his hands from his face. He stared at the page longer before flipping to the next page.

_Lycans, or commonly known as Werewolves, are similar to man-wolves except that they lack control over themselves after transformation. Most lycans are caused by a bite or scratch from a Lycan but the slim chance can happen if person is bitten by a regular wolf on the night of a full moon. The latter can cause a petson the change from human to lycan shortly after exposure to moon light._

Tedros slammed the book shut and tangled his fingers into his tuffty blond hair. He was majorly fucked. It was problematic enough that he was still cleaning up his mess from the past two years and working with his people's distrust of him but now he had to change into a beast at night. That's just what he definitely needed now of all times on his already crowded plate.


	2. Chapter 2

Agatha sat in the parol room with Sophie. She had been asked by a woman to attend a meeting with Sophie just an hour ago. It was supposed to be Tedros here but he had to deal with the remains of yesterday's issue.

She had briefly seen him when he returned, looking exhausted with faint bruise marks under his eyes. The king had gotten like this before, during his second coronation. He had stressed himself to no end and hardly got any sleep. After the coronation, he hadn't stayed for the after festivities, Agatha forced him to go to bed and finally rest. That had its own set of consequences because he slept for two days straight. She had been glad Tedros got his very much needed sleep.

In the parol room, the two girls sat chatting about everything involving the School and Camelot. Sophie sprung up a familiar question "When are you and Tedros getting married?" 

Agatha sipped her drink. That was another thing because ever since the war for the throne, Tedros and Agatha had postponed the wedding. When Tedros had finally earned the throne, they still hadn't gotten married after the Coronation. Agatha understood why they hadn't we'd. Tedros wasn't certain he was ready to make her a queen if the people didn't see him as their king. He loved her deeply and more than anything but she had seen his stress fits over the year. The stress bouts where he laid on the floor in his study and stared at the ceiling for hours on end while talking to himself about what he could think to do.

Agatha sighed as she lowered her cup "I already said Sophie, we don't have any idea of when," she replied.

Sophie shook her head with a tsk "Ridiculous Aggie, you and Teddy have been ruling well into a year now. So why haven't you gotten married?" She pressed.

The black haired girl sighed "We will get married when we finally do," she said.

The dean opened her mouth to reply, a look from Agatha silenced Sophie again. They sat quiet for a moment "So what was the attack last night?" Sophie asked.

Agatha took another sip of her drink "I think Tedros said it was a wolf, but I won't know until he completes out the form and sends it out," she replied.

The witch nodded "Alright, seems like nothing serious has happened since my last visit," she said, standing up and smoothing her gown. 

Agatha smiled as she stood up "Care to go to town?" She asked.

The look on Sophoe face spoke a thousand words "I thought you'd never ask darling!"

\--------

Later that evening, after spending the day with Sophie. The two had returned back to the castle as the sun had already set. It took very long to get out the the castle since they had walked down.

The cast of moonlight made the castle feel oddly darker. Yet the two were stopped by a guard when they entered the doors "Can't let you two go any further," he said.

Agatha stared at him "Why not?" She asked.

The gusrd spared a glance at the hall "Something is lurking around and nobody knows what it is," he replied.

Agatha scoffed at that. She gave the guard a deadly look "I'm sure we can handle ourselves," the girl retorted.

The guard looked ready to counter but stopped and mulled the thought over. He nodded "Proceed." He sighed.

Agatha and Sophie moved ahead. The further they went in castle, the less likely it seemed they were going to find whatever creature was roaming the castle. Until they turned the corner to the parol.

A large yellow wolf was laying on floor across the room, muzzle stained with blood as it chewed at a hunk of meat. It stopped when it saw the two of them and they saw it. Nobody moved for what felt like a lifetime. A person bumped into Sophie from behind and Sophie bumped into Agatha. The Queen accidently stepped forward.

The wolf shot up to all fours and growled, yellow eyes locked on Agatha while baring bloody teeth.

Agatha froze "Nice doggy, we don't mean any harm," she whispered, petrified that anything would set this beast off in a heart beat.

The wolf stared at them, snarling as it lowered itself back to the floor. One more person entered the door from the otherside. A servant. Everything happened in an instant as the servant froze and didn't have time to scream.

The wolf careened into their body. A roar for blood and death coming from it. Agatha had grabbed Sophie's wrist and pulled her to the other side of the room. The wolf snarled them, approached with rapid steps.

The wolf leapt a source of looming fur and horror. Agatha shot it with a spell. The beast wheezed as it hit the ground. It shook itself out and for a few seconds the wolf looked... human. It shook itself out, eyes flicking between who it was and the animal instinct. The animal came back with new force. The wolf roared, loud and angry then bolted to a window. Crashing through the glass.

Agatha laughed. Once. Twice. Thrice, until she was a mess and sunk to the floor in a fit of laughter. It had been so long since anything dangerous had happened and somehow a giant dog had gotten inside, nearly ravaging the castle. The black haired girl groaned "I'm," she took a deep breath "I'm going to bed," she said. 

She turmed to Sophie, ready to ask if she needed help to a room but the blond shook her head "I know my way," she replied. The two went on their separate ways.

In her room, Agatha fell onto the bed with an exhausted sigh. She noted that Tedros wasn't there but assumed he was probably hunting the beast. She fell asleep rather quickly.

In her sleep, at some point she felt Tedros return. He fell into bed beside her, arms wrapping around her and face burned into her neck. Neither interrogated the other and just kept resting as they were.


End file.
